


Pissed

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: While We Sleep [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angry Sex, Dreams, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Looking down, she saw she was fully dressed. “Not my show up at work naked dream then.” She said out loud to herself. “Doesn’t rule out embarrassing though.” She looked around, either way, she was never alone.





	Pissed

The job had sort of fallen in her lap without her getting a whole lot of choice. Hotch had called her for a favor, two weeks, he’d said, just while he was on assignment, he’d promised. No big deal! Right, no big deal and two weeks later she was finding out he was gone for good and had left her in charge.

If she hadn’t known him since college, since he wasn’t more than a month out of the academy and still easily swayed in his morals (though he hadn’t been willing to sway quite as far as she’d tried to get him, her college heart had been broken back then at the missed opportunity) she would have hated him for leaving her like that. Almost as much as the night she’d discovered he was married, a tiny detail he’d played close to the vest until there were a few too many empty beer bottles and a few too few layers of clothes.

She supposed the only saving grace, years later standing in his office ready to start on the team, was they’d never actually saw one another naked. Though not for a very determined lack of trying.

Packing her bag for the evening, Emily looked around the office. She’d been running the team almost five years now and it still felt like _his_ office. Walking around her desk, she looked at it from the angle she’d had all those years, with the bullpen to her right now instead of her left, the shelves that used to be lined with law books and awards and wished she could talk to him again. Collecting her things, she made sure the door was locked before heading home, wondering how a conversation like that would go.

==

When Emily looked around, she instantly knew what was going on. She figured it probably spoke volumes to her life that she was used to dreaming about being at work. These dreams usually turned out one of only a couple ways, she embarrassed herself or had sex with someone. Looking down, she saw she was fully dressed. “Not my show up at work naked dream then.” She said out loud to herself. “Doesn’t rule out embarrassing though.” She looked around, either way, she was never alone. “Hello?”

“Emily.”

She turned. “Aaron.”

He was leaned against the doorway of their office, hands in his pockets.

 “You’re a dick, leaving me with this job. You know that?” She wasn’t sure why she was suddenly so angry with him now, after all this time. Maybe it was losing Reid for good or the envelope from Rossi she’d been ignoring for days.

“I know.”

“I’m so…pissed at you.” She stepped up to him now, nose to nose. “I don’t think I could even look at you again.”

He leaned forward an imperceptible amount, closing the tiny amount of space between them. “What do you plan on doing with me then? You brought me here. Why?”

“To punish you.” It was the last thing spoken before she grabbed him, pulling him into a bruising kiss, angry and messy. Pressing against him, they tumbled into the office, each fighting for dominance as they landed on the floor. In the next breath, Emily realized she was down to her jeans and bra and he in nothing but his slacks. The only difference from that night so many years ago when she was home from college was that this remembered Aaron bore all the scars he’d gained since then.

He was touching her everywhere and nowhere all at once. His hands were on her back, her shoulders, her hips, she tried to grind down against him, but he always seemed to hold her still right when she needed it most. With a growl, she bit into him, making him gasp.

“Shit, Emily!”

The way he said her name made her gasp in return. “Fuck me!” She ordered.

“No.”

She pushed up, sitting across his thighs, staring down and him panting on the floor. “You always were a bastard, you just hid it well. Mother thought you were the most respectable young man, but she never knew you were trying to screw her only daughter while you had a wife waiting quietly at home.”

“We never had sex.”

“That’s splitting hairs a bit there isn’t it?” She reached down and gripped his cock through his pants. It’d been the closest she’d come to seeing him naked then or since. “I’m not sure Haley would have felt it wasn’t sex.” It was playing dirty, but she wanted to feel the fight.

Without warning, he flipped them over, pinning her hands above her head and holding her body down with his hips. She bucked and thrashed beneath him.

“Fuck me already.”

“No. I didn’t do it then, what makes you think I’d do it now?”

She could see the line of his prick tenting his pants, just like back then. Jerking up, she watched his eyes flutter shut as her hips made contact with their intended target. “You’re not man enough for me.”

Something flashed in his eyes and he shifted back, using one hand to push her jeans down and out of the way.

“You ever admit to your buddy Dave that you tried to bed me and couldn’t follow through? He would’ve loved to know he succeeded where you failed.”

“Only in your dreams.” Hotch shot back before leaning down and starting an oral assault on her wet center. He carried on until she was screaming and begging, yelling for all the world that she was ready and about to come. Pulling back hard, he stood up, staring down at her now from his full height.

“Bastard!” She snapped again, too close to the edge to be able to move yet. Her body was practically pulsing.

He sneered at her. “I don’t have to take this.” He turned to leave.

Realizing he was going to well and truly make her fight for it, she scrambled up, shedding clothes that were in the way before chasing him along the catwalk, tackling him against a window. “You say you don’t have to, but I think you can’t.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do.” Her eyes widened when he turned, pushing her hard over the rail.

“I’ll show you.” He rumbled in her ear. “You make me crazy, you’ve made me crazy since the day I found you topless sunbathing in the back garden. I had to find a private bathroom and jack off just to be able to finish my shift. And then I came home and screwed Haley six ways to Sunday. But you were there again and again and finally, I just needed to feel you. To feel if you were real.”

She felt him pull pack enough to undo and push his pants down. Finally, after all these years, it was going to happen. In her dreams at least. When his cock pressed into her folds, she gasped and opened her eyes, staring down at the empty bullpen. She could imagine the room swarming with agents as he took her, hard and fast looking over them. The bar pressed across her with every thrush, making her cry out, his hands surely were leaving bruises as well. She was getting close, just needed a little more of his cock pounding into her. Too soon he was grunting and stilling inside her, filling her up and then pulling out. “No! I need…!”

==

Emily opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her dark bedroom. She was overly warm and extremely aroused. Her whole body thrummed, she was so close to release, but did nothing to relieve it. She’d never had a dream like that about him and wondered what had brought it on tonight…


End file.
